Question: Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$  The columns of a matrix are $\mathbf{u},$ $\mathbf{v},$ and $\mathbf{w},$ where $\mathbf{u}$ is a unit vector.  Find the largest possible determinant of the matrix.
Explanation: The determinant of the matrix is given by the scalar triple product
\[\mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}) = \mathbf{u} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]In turn, this is equal to
\[\mathbf{u} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \|\mathbf{u}\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \cos \theta = \sqrt{59} \cos \theta,\]where $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{u}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$

Hence, the maximum value of the determinant is $\boxed{\sqrt{59}},$ and this is achieved when $\mathbf{u}$ is the unit vector pointing in the direction of $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$